Coven of Three
by fishfingersandcustard333
Summary: Davina and Kol have been dating for over a year when Davina realizes she's pregnant. Only she's afraid telling him might make her lose him forever.


AN: I swear this was only supposed to be like two paragraphs. Oops.

If there was one thing Davina knew, it was that she was hopelessly and completely in love with Kol Mikaelson. Despite her original protests and best intentions of trying not to fall for him, in the end she couldn't help herself. Kol had shown her a whole other world and how to rule it. Everyone else she cared about had always been trying to make her good. good. good.

But Kol knew the truth and hadn't been afraid to share it with her. He knew always bringing out the goodness wasn't enough. There was darkness inside of Davina. There always had been. But instead of continuing to battle it forever or convincing her to ignore it, Kol had showed her how to own it. And that didn't make her a bad person. It made her who she was meant to be and allowed her to not be controlled by her demons.

Yes, Kol had shown her the beauty of the dark and in turn Davina had shown him the beauty of the light. For a thousand years Kol had had only too many "youthful misadventures" as he had so eloquently put it. Davina neither forgave nor condoned those actions but little by little, he was becoming a better person. Some changes only she could really see. He had still however, kept his playful personality, spirited soul, charm and flirtatiousness. And she had loved him for all of that and more.

He was what kept her sane in their crazy supernatural political lives. But he also kept her insanely in love with him.

But there were limits to her faith in him. For a time now, Davina had thought their relationship could survive anything. But she wasn't so sure now.

By this point Davina Clare was panicking, dreading more like it Kol's reaction to finding out he was a father.

She had regrettably never bothered to go on birth control. They had been careful in other ways; she had been using a nearly ancient witch remedy that was supposed to prevent pregnancies. I mean what was the use of having magic if you weren't going to really use it? It had seemed to work for a time but maybe somewhere along the way she'd gotten an ingredient wrong or something? She had no idea. For all Davina knew, the remedy never worked in the first place. Either way, she was just as knocked up.

Two weeks ago, Davina had gotten sick and thrown up. She had waved it off and blamed it on some bad Italian they'd had the night before. They had laughed about it, saying it was the most non-supernatural/dramatic/life ending disturbance they'd had in a while.

But even then Davina had been suspicious. Being a witch and all, she could very nearly sense the new life inside of her.

The next day she had gone to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test, all the while thinking this was not something that was supposed to happen to her. Getting pregnant at nineteen was something that occurred in normal teenager's lives. Not in the life of a witch who was also a leader of New Orleans and had previously been dead and before that all powerful. Davina Clare had a thousand life threatening problems to deal with every year, but somehow this seemed the most frightening of them all.

It wasn't that she didn't think Kol Mikaelson couldn't be a father. On the contrary, Davina thought he could make a wonderful one if he tried. What she was losing sleep over was if _he_ thought he'd make a good father. In many ways, Kol was different than his siblings but he shared their family trait of acting out when they were scared, hurt or didn't think they were good enough.

It was high time she told Kol. She should have a while ago but every time the opportunity presented itself, she would look at his gorgeous face and wonder if the great times they'd shared were about to either end or change dramatically.

But when she woke up this morning, Davina knew it was time. She had her own apartment in the quarter now, tiny as it was. It was one bedroom with a kitchen. It had her bed and an old armchair and a few of Davina's various drawings pinned on the walls. And that was enough. She and Kol met there often, which was more than enough.

After she had gotten ready this morning she texted him, telling him to head over cause they needed to talk.

And after she did that she sat down on the edge of her bed, preparing herself and talking through what she'd say but somewhere along the way wet tears had begun to stream down her face and her chest was seized in anxiety.

Heavy footfalls approached her door and she knew them to be Kol's. Davina instinctively sat up straight. She was suddenly frozen. She couldn't think. She couldn't move.

And then he was opening the door and then he was looking at her and she was looking at him because by god she couldn't help it. The light from the window was shining right on him and through the open door, giving him a broken halo. And for a second everything was silent and still as the boy with the broken halo who she loved more than life registered just how much distress his girlfriend was in.

"Davina?" his urgent voice penetrated the thick fog around her head and he shut the door in a flash.

It seemed like less than a second before he was at the foot of her bed, crouched down, one hand on her arm and one hand on her knee. "Davina, love, what happened?"

She took a deep, raggedy breath. She would treasure the look of concern on his face forever. "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, I got that from your text. What's going on, darling?" Davina hesitated and Kol saw it. "Whatever it is, we can get through it." He assures her.

"I'm not so sure this time." She admits.

"Yes we will. We always do. You and me, Davina Clare. We can conquer anything. We make a pretty good coven, you know. Even if it's just a coven of two." Davina thought back to the beginning, when they were trying to take down Klaus, and he had told her that all witches needed a coven, even if it was just a coven of two. In that moment she had fallen a little bit in love with him.

"What about a coven of three?"

The words had slipped out before she could stop them. And for a second it was like he didn't get it yet. What she was saying. Realization and suspicion of what she meant started to spread across his face.

But before he could fully comprehend it she blurted out "I'm pregnant."

Shock was the first thing that hit him. Kol's face went still. And then surprise, confusion and a little bit of doubt set in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She nodded, her eyes drying up just a little.

"Well, how long have you known?" He's looking down. Processing. Of all things he couldn't have been expecting that.

"About a week or so. I know I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry. I was just so scared of how you'd…." And then before he could say anything else. "I understand if you're angry or confused, we should've been more careful. But….. I'm keeping it." She couldn't stop the words from falling out now. She hadn't been completely sure of what she was going to do until now. "No matter what, whether you're with me or not, I'm keeping it. It's gonna be a witch, and between the two of us, probably a powerful one at that. And it's going to need my help and protection."

"Ours." Kol interrupted. His face was still nearly blank but it did not lack conviction. "Our help and protection. Davina, do you really think I'd abandon you like that?" He smiled, and in his face she saw he was earnest.

And everything that she'd been feeling for the past two weeks fell away and in that moment she fell in love with him all over again. All her insecurities and doubts and fears. She couldn't help but let a small smile slip out.

He reached up and wiped the tears out from under her eyes with a single hand, one still gently holding her arm. "Davina, I love you. And I know this is happening really fast and but I swear I'll stand by you. I'll love this child too, even if I didn't know about it until two seconds ago. "

She had no words. None other than "I love you, too."

"We'll figure this out. I promise. I mean," Kol pauses, a devilish grin spreading across his face "If Klaus and Hayley can be parents than so can we, right?"

Davina laughs and his eyes shine a little bit brighter. "If they made it, so can we."

"That's right, love. You know…. when we were all children I was a bit of a mischief maker. And because of it my whole family would tell me I'd never make a father. I was always so desperate to prove them wrong. Back then; being a father was something I really desired. I was angry when that got taken away from me when I turned. But when time went on and I turned into something else entirely, I figured it was for the best. But now…. now I'm someone who will gladly spend the rest of my days with you raising this child. And you, Davina Clare, are going to make the world's greatest mother. When I first met you, I thought you were just another pretty witch that Marcel had wrapped around his finger. But I was so wrong. You are the strongest and most passionate girl I've ever known."

Davina felt her eyes well up again but this time out of joy.

She reached for his hand, and laced her fingers through his. "That's what you told me the night you said you wanted to be with me. That I was the strongest and most passionate person you'd ever met."

Kol gave her a small smile, remembering that night and basking in its warmth. "Yes, I recall it perfectly. That was one nasty row we were in. I was too much of a coward to tell Marcel about us. Nobody had ever thought I was boyfriend material before, and that included me. And then you came along. I was a complete and utter fool, just wanting to stay in our non-labeled-friends-with-benefits-with-a-little-more relationship. Not that those few weeks in our own little undefined world weren't great. But I like being your boyfriend a lot better. "

Davina gave him a small chuckle. "You followed me out into the rain after I ran out on you. Just so I could accuse you of being ashamed. I didn't think you'd do that. You have always been full of surprises, even today."

"Yes, standing in that rain was quite miserable. But it was worth it in the end." Kol paused for a second, letting a new idea in his head roll around for a second. But he didn't have to second guess if it was the right thing. It was probably the best thing he'd ever get to do; besides have a kid with the girl he loved. "Do you remember what I said after that? That it wasn't that I was ashamed to be with you? That I could be with you forever and never be ashamed?"

Davina slowly nodded, how could she ever forget? Still, she didn't know where he was going with this.

"Well, why don't we make forever official?"

Something like an electric shock went through Davina's whole body. He could _not_ be saying what she thought he was. Kol Mikaelson was many things, even many amazing things, but this….

Then again, he had just agreed to raise a kid with Davina, and happily at that. Kol untangled himself from Davina. He kneeled before her, Davina still sitting on the end of her bed. He didn't have a ring yet so instead he held both her hands in his. But the warmth coming from them, spreading through her whole body was better than any ring.

"Davina Clare," he said slowly, probably trying to treasure this moment as much as she was "will you marry me?" In a thousand years of life, he'd never come across anything so precious or rare as Davina Clare and he tried to tell her that by just the look in his eye.

She exhaled shakily, her bones radiating ecstasy, spreading joy throughout every cell in her whole body. Her whole existence. She didn't think she'd received or given this much love in all her life.

"Yes," she let out in a shaky breath "of course I will."


End file.
